At present, nitroglycerin is most frequently used clinically as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases, particularly for angina pectoris.
This agent, however, has some faults such as being susceptible to undergoing the first-pass effect and having a short duration of action. Furthermore, side effects occur, such as headache and dizziness and tachycardia caused by hypotension. Against this background, therapeutic agents for angina pectoris which undergo no first-pass effect and have fewer side effects during clinical treatment have been desired.
Nitroxyalkylamide derivatives having anti-anginal action have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4200640 and Japan Kokai Hei 2-134316. However, in the latter Kokai, there is no specific description.